noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 311
|image = Rai vs muzaka.PNG |Release Date = 06 January 2014 |Chapter = 311 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 310 |Next Chapter = Chapter 312}}The chapter begins by Frankenstein worrying for Rai whilst the 5th Elder marvels at the power of the Noblesse and is relieved that she chose to obey her Lord's command. However, Rai asks how the children are faring and Frankenstein reports that their lives are not in danger. Rai continues to bleed from his mouth and Frankenstein knows that this isn't the first time Rai has reached his limit and his body will not be able to cope anymore. The next scene features Ignes recovering from the explosion. She quickly deduces that her father has passed away, as she cannot detect his aura . However, she quickly forgets about her father's death and is delighted that she now has the soul weapon of the Kravei Clan. She is displeased that she cannot take her soul weapon out as the aura radiating from the soul weapon when she adapts to it will be too strong and her enemies will detect her location. She then decides that she cannot just back away from receiving such humiliation and takes out a remote control to wake 'the one' up so that she can avenge for her father's death. She presses the button and the glass pod containing Muzaka bursts open. Muzaka slowly walks out of the tube in a daze, but he experiences a painful headache. He gives out a scream and the force of the scream was enough to destroy the facility he was kept in. Rai and Frankenstein look towards the direction of the explosion and Rai senses Muzaka's presence. Frankenstein pales and is obviously shocked to hear this. Muzaka takes a massive jump from the rubble of the lab and levitates toward Rai, muttering his name. The two greet each other and Rai reveals that he expected Muzaka to be alive. Frankenstein is again shocked to see Muzaka, but senses something odd about him. Muzaka calls for Rai again but flinches in pain as he experiences another headache. Rai stares in disbelief at as Muzaka transforms, releasing a large amount of aura. Rai creates a spherical force field around him and Frankenstein, who is unable to bear the force of Muzaka's aura. Rai orders Frankenstein to immediately evacuate the scene with the children, who is hesitant to leave his master. But Rai insists that Frankenstein leaves and his servant obeys the order and asks him to be careful. Frankenstein leaves with the children and Muzaka asks Rai whether he is just going to be standing still. Rai summons the Blood Demon to match Muzaka's powers whilst the 5th Elder is greatly surprised to see both the Noblesse and their former Lord, both reported to be dead, standing in front of her and is confused by how everything is developing. Rajak and Kentas also look towards Muzaka and whilst Rajak is surprised to see another Werewolf, Kentas is too shocked to believe Muzaka's presence. Kentas travels towards Muzaka and Rajak follows him. Muzaka swings his arm upwards at a blistering speed and sends a huge energy wave towards Rai. This causes a gigantic explosion to destroy the whole mountain range and neither the 5th Elder nor Frankenstein can bear the force. Kentas arrives by the 5th Elder's side and asks her to leave with him but the Elder is still caught in the shock of seeing her previous Lord. Kentas insists that they leave and talk afterwards but the 5th Elder is hesitant to do so as they are seeing Muzaka himself. Kentas reveals that they have to leave immediately because Muzaka is there as he is their former Lord, who betrayed their kind, and therefore it is right that they leave to immediately report this to the 2nd Elder, their current Lord. Kentas says that it is too dangerous for them if they join in the battle and the two leave, although the 5th Elder seems to have some connections with Muzaka. Rajak arrives by Frankenstein's side and asks him who the Werewolf is, that he possesses so much power. Frankenstein reveals that the Werewolf is called Muzaka, the previous Lord of Werewolves and his master's only friend. He reveals that although this is only his assumption, Muzaka is the one responsible for Rai's long hibernation. Category:Chapters